


Flowers In His Hair

by dreamytbh (imnotbuck)



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Anal Sex, Cutesy, Flower Crowns, Flowers, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Love, M/M, Memory Related, Playful Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:24:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotbuck/pseuds/dreamytbh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurent pays attention to everything Damen says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers In His Hair

Laurent felt silly braiding flowers into his hair but he was bored. Well it was a little more than that. Damen once told him that he had played with the little flowers that grew in the cracks of the stone that the castle was built out of. Laurent had never done that before and he was kind of jealous so he'd decided to combine an experience that he'd never had and something that would please Damen.

It was ridiculous and stupid but slightly more fun than he thought it would be.

Lately he'd been doing little things to make Damen understand how he felt. He was good with words that were sharp and cold but he wasn't so confident when it came to the tenderness that Damen so easily possessed and shared. He was trying his best and Damen was more than accepting of his small offerings but he wanted to do more. Laurent wanted to be able to make Damen feel as loved as he did himself. If it took embarrassing himself and feeling silly, then that would have to do.

The flowers were an odd shade of orange that vaguely reminded him of a sunset and extremely small. He was being very careful and handling the little flowers with the slightest amount of pressure and gently placing them into his hair. It was a slow process but one he was determined to carry out fully. The thought that Damen might find the gesture childish plagued him and he refused to let it hinder his plans. Sure he might look foolish but hopefully it would be received well.

He placed the flowers randomly and mussed it up a little to give himself a more relaxed look. Damen said that he loved Laurent's pristine look because it was so him but secretly he wanted to be more like Damen. He'd taken to wearing chitons and sandals that exposed more skin than he'd ever done willingly. The look on Damen's face when he caught a glimpse of Laurent's bare skin was more than enough incentive.

Laurent stood up and brushed himself off, turning to head back. He didn't know where Damen was and that gave him time to back out if he truly wanted to. He wasn't going to but it was nice to have the option. Laurent kept his head down as he walked down the open hallway, the afternoon breeze swaying around him. He was nervous, of course he was, and trying to turn off his feelings for just a moment. He was often too deep inside his own mind for his own good and unfortunately that was one of those times.

A sharp intake of breath caught him off guard. He looked up and saw Damen just a few feet away from him, his undivided attention on him. That attention made him flush with giddy delight. Damen looked rooted to the spot so Laurent walked closer to him.

"Hello." Laurent said simply, acting as if he weren't dying on the inside.

"Your hair." Damen sounded breathless.

"Yes."

"You wove flowers into it."

"I did."

"The ones by the garden, the ones I told you about."

"I saw them earlier and picked some." He desperately wanted to ask him if he liked it.

"I never found out their names— I'm not sure if they even have any. But they're beautiful."

"Do you like it?" When Damen didn't answer immediately he panicked. "I did not want to disturb a place that is private for you and I realize now that I have ruined something special. I apologize."

"No, no, don't." Damen brushed his fingers across Laurent's cheekbone. "Don't apologize— I love it. You look radiant." Laurent wasn't convinced.

"You don't have to be nice to me."

"I'm not just being nice. I'm happy, Laurent. I'm so happy right now." Damen pulled him close and Laurent reacted automatically, his head pillowed on Damen's shoulder and nose buried in Damen's neck. "You did this all for me?"

"It's just a few flowers." Laurent huffed like he was annoyed when he was really embarrassed.

"You remembered an insignificant story and found the flowers for me."

"Nothing you say is insignificant."

"Don't you understand how much this means to me?"

"It's not a big deal."

"It's everything. You think you don't communicate enough but you do all of these things that you believe are small when they're actually monumental. You say so much without any words and I love you for everything you do." Laurent felt his skin turning pink.

"You give me far too much credit."

"I need you now."

"Pardon?"

"I can't wait another second. When you look this beautiful and I feel this way I can't help myself." Damen's voice took on a deep rasp and he touched Laurent's chest. "Let me have you, Laurent."

"Yes." Laurent sighed. Damen scooped him up and set him down on a carved out window. Laurent's eyebrow raised. "Surely you don't mean to have me here." The look in Damen's eyes made his tongue turn to sand in his mouth.

"You're mistaken if you think I can wait until we get back to our room."

"Flowers turn you on this much?" Damen smiled.

"Not even close. You've been making small gestures for months and the culmination of all of those has driven me to this point. You have all of me and I am still desperate to give you more."

"Damen—"

"— it's not a bad thing." He hurried on. "Believe me when I tell you that this feeling you've inspired in me is nothing short of heavenly." Laurent touched his hand to Damen's cheek. "Everything is so perfect now."

"I agree." Damen shook his head.

"We can't do this here."

"Why not?"

"I've changed my mind for two reasons. I want to undress you and I would have to punish anyone who saw the way you sputter and flush when you release."

"I'm already embarrassed enough as it is." Laurent said and leaned in his head against Damen's chest, hiding his face. "You saying things like that isn't helping the situation."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Damen sounded genuinely confused.

"Because I look like a fool right now."

"You do not."

"You're blinded by lust."

"Laurent, you're an idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"You look like an angel, so much so that I can barely believe that I'm able to touch you. The flowers are gorgeous and you're unreal— I'm keeping my hands on you both because I want to and because I need to make sure I'm not imagining you." He looked up at Damen and found true love in his eyes.

"I used to play with Auguste." Laurent blurted. "When I was upset he would put me up on his shoulders and run around. I wondered how anyone could be so tall and strong and I envied him, hoped to be just like him. My fondest childhood memories are of playing with him and learning to be a man from him."

Damen looked grief-stricken.

"When you told me about the flowers I thought of one time when Auguste and I played in the gardens together. I wanted a flower from a tree branch and he lifted me up so that I could get it but I crushed it between my fingers by accident. Since then I've been cautious around things that were that delicate because I don't find pleasure in destruction like I seem to. I want to keep things pure and perfect, but I fear that touching them will ruin them so I put myself at a distance." Damen reached forward and took a flower from his hair.

"You must learn from this, Laurent. These flowers are tiny and yet you wove so many into your hair without breaking even one. Even if something appear fragile it may have a solid foundation." Damen smiled. "Much like us, don't you think?"

"You understand me too well."

"I know."

Laurent ended up on the bed beneath Damen, flowers all around him. Damen had stopped to scoop up more of the small flowers and even some larger ones so that they could 'make love in beauty'. Damen was all over him, his lips pressing kisses everywhere— even his rather ticklish areas. Damen nibbled at his rib and made him twist away, a gasp on his lips.

"Don't do that!"

"Why not?"

"You know it tickles." Damen nuzzled his face there and made Laurent laugh breathlessly. "Stop it!"

"I love when you laugh like that."

"This is torture."

"But you look so lovely like this."

"Fiend." Damen laughed and nuzzled Laurent's chest.

"I've missed you."

"What do you mean? I haven't left your side in months."

"I find it odd myself. Even when you're here I miss you. We've been apart for a few hours and I considered leaving the matters I had to attend to and running to find you."

"Is that why you finished so early?"

"If I say yes will you scold me?"

"Probably."

"In that case, no I didn't. I attended to all matters promptly but fully."

"Lies."

"Probably."

"I really should punish you for lying."

"How would you do that?" Laurent sighed.

"I wouldn't, I've grown much too soft."

"I like soft Laurent."

"Of course you do. You like me soft and pliant and with flowers in my hair."

"Sometimes but I truly like you however you are."

"How kind." Damen laid down beside him and Laurent took a flower out of his hair, placing it in Damen's. "There, now we're both pretty."

"You are so generous." They kissed sweetly and touched each other with love leaking from their fingers. "Honey."

"Yes darling." Damen chuckled.

"I meant that your lips taste like honey."

"Want to know a secret?"

"Very much."

"I used a lip treatment that is predominantly made of honey."

"Why is that?"

"Honestly?"

"Please."

"To seduce you."

"I like it."

"It makes my lips softer with the added benefit of making them taste sweeter."

"I am a big fan of this new regiment."

"Of course you are."

"Now kiss me honey lips." Laurent rolled his eyes.

"That is not going to stick."

"I think it is."

"Do not call me honey lips."

"But it's charming!"

"It is disgusting."

"Sugar baby?"

"That implies something even worse."

"We need cute nicknames for each other."

"How about Damen and Laurent?"

"Come on Laurent, work with me."

"I'll work on you instead."

Laurent was straddling Damen rather quickly, Damen buried inside of him already. He put his hands on Damen's chest and moved up and down. Damen stared up at him adoringly with a lazy smile on his face.

"Flowers in our hair." He sighed and thumbed Laurent's cock. "How lovely."

"Should we do this more often then?"

"Mmm hmm."

"I like it too." He swivelled his hips and brought his hands down Damen's body. He dug his nails into Damen's abdomen and began to ride him faster. Damen moaned and rocked into Laurent's body. When Damen's tip hit his prostate he let out a quiet whine and leaned down to rub up against him. "Don't be so lazy."

"I'm being lazy?"

"Here I am doing all the work while you just lie here."

"You should've said something sooner." Damen grabbed his rear and spread him wide, angling his cock and thrusting into him fast. Laurent buried his face in his chest and groaned until his groans turned into panting. "How's that for lazy?"

"Min— minimal effort."

"Say that without your voice breaking." Laurent moaned and Damen rolled his hips. His mind raced and swirled, his focus breaking.

"Min— Mini— goddamn it, Damen."

"I love you." Damen whispered and the rasp in his voice made Laurent release. "You've never done that before." Laurent's face flamed with humiliation.

"This is horrible."

"I love that you are so affected by me that you can't even control your own body."

"I can't be embarrassed when you put it that way."

"Good." Damen continued to thrust but shorter, rubbing himself to completion. He kissed Laurent's forehead and wrapped his arms around him.

"I love you." Laurent mumbled and Damen sighed happily.

"I love you too."

Later that day they each took their favourite book and put flowers between two pages, pressing them and hoping to keep them for years.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://fuckyfarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
